Unexpected
by AlyKat18
Summary: Kel is about to leave for the Yamani Islands with Prince Roald and Princess Shinko as an honor guard for their honeymoon. She is highly wanting to see her secret lover, Domitan of Masbolle, but has fate taken the chance away from her?


**Ok, so I flew to Mexico and I had an unexpected surprise waiting for me before my flight out of LAX. I came up with this one on the red-eye. And I did not expect to write it with large dilated eyes due to instant diabetic churros (the kind where you see them squeeze out the dough into the frying oil, then watch as they dip it with the glistening oil still on the churro into their sugar/cinnamon mix and eat it while it is still fresh and hot. Not those ones that have been sitting around for hours on a heating rack, or bake, not fried.) And you get about 4 feet worth of churro for only 30 pesos (That translates to about 3USD)! Let's just say I had about 2 feet worth of churros my first go…mostly because the really really good one is only made on Sundays meaning I can only have them twice! And now without any ado, I give you Unexpected!**

It had been planned for months. Kel was to leave for the Yamani Islands to accompany Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami as they toured the country and shared their long awaited honeymoon. The happy royal couple was finally able to have their wedding after putting it off for the Scanran War, and then the clean-up and rebuilding of the northern border.

It was a great honor to be hand selected for the job. She and First Company of the King's Own were to escort the couple to the Islands; there half of the company and Kel were to stay for the year and a half long tour of the Islands.

What had been unexpected was something that nobody knew about. It was a secret that had been long in coming, and then kept for well over eight months. It was a miracle really that she and Dom hadn't been caught yet. The closest call was when Neal and Lord Raoul had burst into her rooms after a long night spent with the very man Lord Raoul was looking for, but that was a month ago.

Kel smiled as she remembered that evening and the following morning. They had been celebrating the official announcement of the date for the royal wedding that had been held off for so long.

During the celebrations, while sharing one of their many dances that night, they had snuck out into the gardens for some fresh air. It wasn't until Kel had felt said air in places she shouldn't have that they realized how close they were to making love in the bushes were anybody could stumble upon them.

They had hastily made themselves more presentable and snuck through the castle to Kel's room. They had agreed along the way that it was most likely the safest option, what with most of the nobles still attending the party, and too many men of the Own had not attended the festivities.

The next several hours were some of the best that they had ever spent together.

She smiled remembering how she had forgotten to lock the door after entering. Dom had been distracting her with that damned thing he did with his hands and his tongue sliding along her ear and down her neck. They had barely finished yet another amazing round when her unlocked door was suddenly pushed open to reveal equally red Raoul and Neal.

They had been more than lucky. Dom had stepped into the privy, to Kel's utter delight still naked to freshen up, and Kel had just been slipping into his over large shirt when the two Meatheads had barged in. Normally Kel would not be so disrespectful to her lord, but what else could she call her former knight master when he barges into people's rooms without a knock.

Upon entering, they had both quickly looked away and turned very red. It was obvious that they had actually seen some part of her that they would rather not have. Kel reminded herself how lucky they had been that Dom had decided _not_ to laugh at her plight right when it happened. And that he was making no noise at all to call attention to the fact that the Lady Knight had company.

Kel laughed to herself when she thought back to the reason they had come calling in the first place.

"I'm sorry Kel, I thought you would have been up and…decent already, after all it is _after_ the ninth bell. I was just stopping by to ask if you have seen Sergeant Domitan, which is obvious that you have not. After all, you are just getting up and ready for the day." He had colored again before continuing with his next statement. "I also came to tell you that you are being requested by their Royalnesses. If you could just report as soon as possible to Princess Shinko's room, you will find out your next assignment." And in a move that seemed nearly impossible for his size, Raoul seemed to vanish as he quickly left.

Neal however had said nothing and was still making a point to look anywhere but Kel. Getting rather tired of his presence, and knowing that at any moment he could discover his cousin's shirt on his best friend, or worse, his naked cousin in the next room, Kel snapped. "If you have something to say Nealan say it. Or did you miss the part about me having to report to their highnesses?"

Spooked Neal looked back at Kel and just asked, "Are you sick? You _never _stay in bed this late, even when you _are_ sick! I thought that maybe somebody had kidnapped you!"

Laughing at Neal's worry, Kel informed him "Neal, did you even notice how _all_ my time was occupied last night on the dance floor? I think you would be rather tired if you had to dance what seemed to be thirty dances in a row."

Nodding in agreement, Neal quickly left, closing the door to allow Kel to get properly dressed before her meeting.

Dom had come over, to her delight to remove his shirt from her body as they laughed over what had just happened. It had taken them half an hour to finally leave her room and go their separate ways.

Kel sighed. She was happy to have had those extra thirty minutes with Dom. Once she was out of her meeting, being informed of her assignment to the couple during their visits to the Islands, Dom and third company had left, and she had still yet to see him.

In his letters he had hinted that he could make it to the harbor and see her off. But here she was, about to board the ship, and no Dom in sight. All she had from him was a quick note he had sent to the ship's Captain.

"Dearest Protector,

I know that I have been promising to see you off milady, but something unexpected has come up, and I am sorry to inform you that I will be unable to meet you _on_ the docks as I had hoped. Please know my sweet lady knight, you have my heart and I will happily wait the time it will take to see your lovely hazel eyes again. Just know that this lowly _Sergeant_ will not be meeting his lady love for one last kiss, and will just have to hold on to the memories of our last night together. Those nine hours within your arms and…well you know what I mean, were perfect.

All my love,

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle"

It had taken all of her Yamani control to not show her utter disappointment at not seeing Dom. She could feel the full weight of the fact that it would be almost two years before she saw him again. She was worried to say the least that while she was gone, he would find a beautiful court lady with more curves then he would know what to do with, and make her Lady Fluffy Slut of a Court Lady of Masbolle.

Having boarded the ship, she began to look around. First company had scouted ahead of the royal party to prepare the ships and insure the safety of the royals on the road. She now had to find the captain and discuss mundane points of safety and which squads would be left on the Islands.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kel turned just to have her lips be caught in a steamy kiss as she met the laughing sapphire blue eyes of Dom.

Breaking this kiss, Dom looked into her eyes. "I told you, I would not be meeting you _on_ the docks my love, that didn't mean I would not be here to kiss you as a dashing Captain."

Kel just stared at Dom while she thought over the note he had given the ship's captain before she punched the wind out of him. "You idiot! You had me believing that I would not be seeing you _at all_, and here you are, kissing me and expecting me to read through your cryptic message."

Before she could continue however, she pulled a stunned Dom back to his feet and gave him one of the most passionate kisses she could master.

They broke their kiss upon all of the wolf whistles and cheers that had erupted on the ship. And before the unexpecting crowd Domitan of Masbolle proposed to his lady knight.


End file.
